BakuBowl
by Ulquii
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de entre 100 y 500 palabras con Bakugou Katsuki como protagonista y emparejado con cualquier personaje que se me ocurra, basados principalmente en algunas imágenes en específico. Clasificado T por lenguaje y contenido explícito. Presentado como completo pero posibles actualizaciones más adelante.
1. Notas y Aclaraciones

Me animé a hacer este conjunto gracias a un concurso hecho en un grupo de FB en el que estoy, consistía en escribir un drabble de menos de 500 palabras sobre la imagen y pareja publicada.

En menos de un día, escribí siete drabbles de los diez que se podían hacer y estoy realmente sorprendida de mí misma (?

He querido compartirlos fuera de FB por haber gustado tanto de esos escritos, y espero que también les gusten, tomando en cuenta que cada uno de los drabbles empareja a Bakugou con un personaje diferente (Se repite dos veces con Deku, pero quizás se repita con otro personaje en un futuro).

En lo personal, soy multishipper, y me encanta emparejar a Bakugou con cualquiera de los personajes, uno más que otros obviamente, pero soy abierta a cualquier recomendación o comentario al respecto (Pero evítense insultar mi trabajo o a la pareja escrita).

Sin más que decir, espero disfruten de la lectura, y si no gustan de las multiships, pueden irse directo a su OTP


	2. Accidental e Intencional (KiriBaku)

Había sido tan rápido que fue el dolor en sus labios lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que pasó, un extraño cosquilleo manteniéndose en su boca junto al corte que comenzaba a saber metálico.

Kirishima se cubrió la boca con una mano, mirándolo estupefacto, un poco de sangre corriéndole por la barbilla, e imitó el gesto, tapándose la boca mientras fruncía el ceño por el dolor en su encía causado por el choque de sus dientes.

Sí, había sido un accidente, pero no podía evitar que la sangre le hirviera, atribuyéndole a furia.

Le vio tragar pesado, sin molestarse de que la sangre proveniente de su labio inferior se deslizara por todo su antebrazo, pero a él le irritó que su propia sangre corriera por todo su cuello, desapareciendo en su camisa.

No sintió la fuerza de reclamar o insultar, abrumado por la rara combinación de dolor y suavidad, y trató de que sus ojos hicieran el trabajo, mirando con reproche y molestia, debido al choque accidental de sus dientes con sus labios de por medio, y por la cercanía que aun conservaba con su cara, no enderezándose o quitándose de encima.

Pero Kirishima no se movió, sus diminutas cejas alzándose un poco y su mano bajando parcialmente y dejándole ver un flashazo de su lengua pasando por el corte. No supo que le daba atención hasta que fue muy tarde, su mano limpia sosteniéndole la mejilla, y retiró sus propias manos del camino para protestar, quedándose a medias al recibir esta vez un beso suave contra el corte, contra su boca.

Volvió a ser muy rápido, demasiado para su gusto, y se dio cuenta del horrible ardor apoderándose su rostro, reflejándose en el rojo del de Kirishima.

—... Lo siento.

—Cállate—espetó, esta vez cerrando él la distancia.


	3. Tributo (DekuKatsu)

Era un sacrificio, debía repetírselo. Había sido entregado de parte de su pueblo. Había sido abandonado por su familia. Había sido ignorado por sus amigos.

No podía estar disfrutando aquello.

No podía dejarse llevar y engañarse pensando que aquello era algo positivo.

—¿Distraído?—murmuró contra su oreja, causándole un escalofrío hasta la punta de sus dedos—Estás aquí para complacerme, humano.

Tragó con dificultad, sintiendo las marcas azules sobre su cuerpo semi desnudo ser examinadas minuciosamente por las garras, dejando arañazos débiles y corriendo la pintura un poco de su lugar.

—Mi nombre no es "humano"—escupió de mala gana, mordiéndose la lengua al recordar a quién le hablaba.

—Oh—escuchó contra su cuello, los labios húmedos recorriendo su pulso. No había nada de resentimiento en su voz—, ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

No contestó, temiendo que su filosa lengua volviera a hacer de las suyas, y las manos sobre su cuerpo se detuvieron, peligrosamente cerca de la orilla de su pantalón.

—¿Y bien?

Boqueó un momento, abrumado, y cerró los párpados con fuerza, sabiendo que si no contestaba, esas manos no continuarían.

—Katsuki.

Un tarareo vibró por su espalda, la calidez del pecho ajeno nublándole los sentidos.

—Katsuki...—musitó en su oído, estremeciéndolo con la profundidad de su voz y la lentitud con la que bajaba una de sus manos hasta adentrarse en su ropa interior—... Kacchan...

Abrió la boca en un gemido silencioso, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta posarla sobre su hombro, y su espalda volvió a vibrar debido a una risa baja. Sus pupilas, desenfocadas, miraron el cabello verde y rizado, deteniéndose en los cuernos violetas coronándolo con majestuosidad.

—Puedes llamarme Deku—dijo bajando el rostro para esconderlo en el hueco de su cuello, sonriendo sobre su piel—. Pasemos un buen rato, ¿sí?


	4. Superioridad (TodoBaku)

Había comenzado como una pelea. O eso era lo que tenía entendido. Porque lo único que su mente le permitía pensar por sobre el peso de otro cuerpo encima del suyo y las dos manos manteniéndolo en el suelo era que estaba tratando de derribarle antes de que todo le saliera el tiro por la culata.

Forcejeó un poco, intentando empujarlo o jalar su ropa, pero sólo logró soltarle la corbata y que más peso lo inmovilizara, los ojos de Todoroki estando demasiado tranquilos a pesar de la situación. Gruñó, de repente muy consciente de la posición, y dejó sus manos en el aire, sin saber qué mas podría hacer para quitárselo de encima a parte de volarle los sesos con una explosión.

—Katsuki.

Sintió los surcos de su frente hacerse más pronunciados y chispas comenzaron a salir de la punta de sus dedos. Claro, era por eso que había comenzado aquello.

—¡Cállate!—le gritó llevando su mano hasta su cabeza, deteniéndose un segundo antes de explotarle el cráneo.

Todoroki había quitado una mano de su cuerpo, deslizándola entre el contreto y su espalda, y el escalofrío asechando el contacto le hizo arquearse, apretando su puño, hasta ese entonces abierto en el costado del cabello blanco, y atrapando un manojo de pelo.

El párpado del ojo castaño se arrugó, inclinándose hacia el jalón, y los dedos, explorando su espalda baja, rozaron el inicio de su columna, haciéndole jadear.

—¿Q-Qué estás...?

—Katsuki.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió desde sus oídos y contuvo un gruñido.

—¡Bastardo Mitad-mitad!—insultó furioso, más con sus propias reacciones—¡Suéltame o...!

—¿O qué?

Se quedó sin palabras, no sabiendo a dónde se había ido su amenaza.

—O...—intentó, sin encontrar palabras, y tragó pesado antes de continuar—. Shouto.

Vio que algo se quebró en sus ojos.


	5. Era ella (MomoKatsu)

El ensayo había acabado, pero ella seguía presionando teclas, a veces haciendo sonidos al azar y otras interpretando partes de canciones que desconocía e ignoraba. La única razón por la que seguía ahí no era precisamente la música.

—Cola de Caballo.

El ruido desafinado del teclado la dejó en evidencia, y no ocultó su sonrisa socarrona ante la mirada exaltada.

—Ah, Bakugou...

Caminó hasta ella con normalidad, girando una de sus baquetas entre sus dedos, y se detuvo frente al teclado, invadiendo su espacio personal al punto de hacerla quitar una mano del instrumento.

—¿Qué estás...?

—¿Qué tocabas?—interrumpió sin interés a lo que había empezado a decir, y sonrió ante su titubeo.

—Oh, yo... Nada, realmente—contestó, y pudo ver el esfuerzo en sus dedos temblando sobre las teclas, evitando alejarse.

—¿En serio?—preguntó alzando la vista del instrumento a ella, viéndola inhalar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—preguntó con suavidad, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—Música—contestó volviendo la mirada al instrumento—. La canción, ¿cuál era?

—Bakugou.

—¿Cuál era?—repitió irritado, olvidando su molestia al verla sonreírle—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Dudó en contestar, temiendo que su mentira fuese notoria.

—Música.

Y pudo jurar que la oyó contener un bufido.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes?—cuestionó indignado y se paralizó al sentir su mano sosteniendo su cintura.

—Bakugou.

Le alejó poniéndole la mano en el hombro, indispuesto a dejarse llevar.

Pero Momo solamente le miró con cariño, un poco más candente de lo que nunca había visto antes.

—No es la música—dijo inclinándose un poco hacia él, frotando su sien contra su coronilla.

Abrió la boca, buscando otra excusa coherente, y terminó resoplando, sonriendo ante la cada vez más pequeña distancia entre sus cuerpos.

—No es la música—repitió, contestando el cariño en su cabello.


	6. Interrupción (AizaBaku)

Había esperado tanto tiempo para eso. Poco más de tres años para poder sentir el temblor de su piel y la dureza de las caricias provenientes de sus manos inexpertas. Poco más de tres años para poder deleitarse con sus jadeos y probar los gemidos que le causaba. Poco más de tres años para poder oír su nombre ser suspirado y no su título ser escupido de mala gana pero nunca con desprecio.

Un espasmo cubrió el cuerpo bajo el suyo, la piel erizándose bajo su toque, y se alzó sobre sus brazos, viendo su boca abrirse en algo que le hubiera encantado oír.

—Bakugou.

El ojo rojo que su posición le permitía ver, se enfocó rápidamente a pesar del orgasmo, y le miró por el rabillo de sus párpados, el pecho ajeno levantándose de forma constante y a ritmo con sus respiros.

—Aizawa—musitó, la voz ya afectada por los sonidos que tanto añoraba—... Yo...

Jadeó ante el movimiento de su mano, retirándola de la cavidad que había estado estirando y estimulando desde hacía varias horas, y se alineó con sosiego, viéndole tragar pesado a juzgar por el movimiento duro de su manzana de adán.

—¿Tú...?—le animó a continuar, rozando la punta contra su piel abusada.

Incluso él tuvo que contener el suspiro que le provocó el contacto.

—Yo... Mi...

Se inclinó sobre él, su pecho acariciando difícilmente la piel del otro por la respiración agitada, y ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, tocando brevemente detrás de su oreja con la nariz.

El pequeño respiro contra su oído le hizo sonreír.

—Mi nombre...

Besó su piel, húmeda de sudor y rojiza de pena, casi ocultando las marcas que había dejado varias veces, cuando su piel inmaculada era lo que no podía dejar en paz.

—Hm...—tarareó pensativo, haciéndolo removerse por creer que incluso en esa situación lo meditaría—Katsuki.

Su cuerpo se quedó estático, la respiración entrecortándose con un pequeño sonido, y poco a poco empujó su cadera, sintiéndolo temblar nuevamente contra su piel.

—A-Aizawa—comenzó con un gemido, una de sus manos aferrándose a su espalda y la otra buscando sus dedos, entrelazándose de manera descuidada.

—Shouta—corrigió alejándose lo suficiente para verle, deteniendo por completo la cadera y sintiendo la del menor moverse un poco.

Tuvo que morderse el labio.

—Sh-Shouta...—suspiró, aun con el rostro hacia otra parte, los ojos fijos en algo más—... ¿Podrías...?

Alzó la ceja, continuando el vaivén lento, y le vio relamerse los labios, teniendo ganas de volver a besarlo.

—¿... quitar a tu gato de la cama?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en confusión, alzando la mirada a donde el otro la tenía perdida, y quedándose desconcertado al ver al felino sentado junto a ellos, viendo el acto con demasiado interés.

Entró por completo y hubo silencio por unos segundos, la respiración del rubio no recuperándose debido a la intrusión, y Aizawa tuvo que tomar aire antes de poder hablar.

—Yo no tengo gatos.


	7. Regalo (Kacchako)

Se estaba divirtiendo, o eso era lo que se repetía constantemente. Es cierto que nunca era aburrido estar con Iida y Deku, pero su mente estaba demasiado perdida entre sus propios pensamientos, en su mayoría recorriendo una y otra vez la imagen de cierto compañero malhumorado.

—¿Qué pasa, Uraraka?

La pregunta de Deku le hizo cortar su imaginación, volteando a él con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Eh? No, nada.

Iida se hizo paso entre ambos, haciéndola reír con los movimientos exagerados de sus manos.

—¡No es bueno que no te diviertas en tu cumpleaños! ¡Si hay algo que te molesta, dínoslo!

Sacudió la cabeza, acomodando detrás de su oreja el mechón que estaba fuera de su peinado.

—No es eso—contestó ante sus miradas consternadas y se encogió en hombros—. Solamente estoy distraída.

—Bueno, espero que tu sorpresa te saque de tu distracción—dijo Deku sonriéndole con un toque de malicia, dejándola perpleja.

—¡Nos hemos esforzado para tu regalo, así que difrútalo!—exclamó Iida como si fuese una orden, haciéndola reír nerviosamente.

—No dudo que vayan a darme algo que me guste—explicó jugueteando con las mangas de su suéter con sus dedos—. Me conocen lo suficiente para sorprenderme. Y no aprecio todo esto, es sólo que estoy un poco desconcentrada.

Vio a Deku detenerse frente a ellos, haciendo que ella e Iida también se detuvieran, y la sonrisa del chico al girarse a ella la sorprendieron.

—Llegamos.

Frunció el ceño, desconcertada, de repente reconociendo la voz que gritaba a unos metros de ellos. Parpadeó un par de veces y caminó con la mirada perdida en el frente, deteniéndose junto a Deku al ver a Bakugou de espaldas, gritándole a un sonriente pero nervioso Kirishima.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme vestir esto, cabello de mierda?!—le gritó con furia, chispas saliendo de sus palmas—¡¿Y cómo es que no me contestas ni una puta pregunta?!

—Oye, oye—le trató de calmar, usando sus palmas, ya endurecidas, para evitar ser herido—. Un trato es un trato, y recuerda que yo gané la apuesta.

—Estupideces—soltó con un respingo, indignado.

—Bakugou...

Lo vio tensarse, Kirishima alzando las cejas en sorpresa, y se giró lentamente a ella, su expresión relajándose un momento mientras la veía. Sonrió, conteniendo una risa, y volteó a Deku e Iida, estos sonriéndole con cariño

—Aprovéchalo antes de que nos haga explotar, ¿sí?—dijo Deku, viéndose un poco intimidado.

Esta vez no pudo evitar reír, corriendo hacia el rubio y abrazándole el brazo, jalándolo mientras éste titubeaba entre gritarle o empujarla lejos.

—¡¿Qué haces, Cara redonda?!—gritó removiéndose de su agarre, pero no con la fuerza suficiente para soltarle.

—Tengamos una cita—le dijo mostrándole todos sus dientes con una sonrisa—, y no pienses en soltarme porque ya activé mi quirk y podrías perderte por ahí.

Le escuchó gruñir, sus mejillas rojizas.

—Como si no pudiera volver a tierra por mí mismo, estúpida.

Y sabía que era capaz, pero no soltó su brazo, incluso apegándose más a ella.


	8. Puede repetirse (ShindoBaku)

abía sido algo fugaz, algo de una sola vez, algo que sucedió solamente por dejarse llevar por su instinto. Porque los ojos negros lo habían observado con algo más que simple interés, habiendo encendido una extraña llama en su interior.

Y las cosas habían pasado muy rápido. Las caricias fugaces y los besos desesperados. Todo en la oscuridad de una esquina invisible para cualquiera que se le ocurriera mirara en esa dirección. Y después de alcanzar el orgasmo, no habiendo completado el acto pero si satisfaciéndolos brevemente, cada quien se fue por su lado, recuperando el aliento y arreglando sus prendas.

Y pensó que lo olvidaría todo para el día siguiente, que los respiros contra su piel dejarían de cosquillear para cuando se tirara en la cama esa noche, que los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizarían y dejarían de doler para cuando llegara a su habitación, que la imagen quemada tras sus párpados desaparecería hasta dejarle la oscuridad regular de cuando cerraba los ojos.

Y poco a poco fue forzándose a dormir con el paso de las noches, poco a poco fue arañando el contacto fantasma que recorría su rostro y su espalda, poco a poco fue arrancando de una en una las alas de las mariposas que se atrevían a aletear en el fondo de su estómago.

Había sido algo de una sola vez, trataba de convencerse, había sido algo que solamente sirvió de liberar frustraciones, de relajarse y separarse de lo cotidiano de su vida.

Y por eso, cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con aquellos negros, en la vasta e incómoda multitud entre las calles, quiso huir antes de que todo aquello que tuvo que matar por semanas, cada maldita mañana de cada maldito día porque después de un sueño o dos revivía más fuerte que nunca, volviera a su cuerpo.

Y al momento de tratar de escabullirse entre la gente, sintió un jalón en su muñeca, el contacto contra la piel sensible quemándole abruptamente. Se giró de inmediato, queriendo gritar que le soltara, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta antes de ser formuladas, viendo la sonrisa amplia que se le dedicaba.

—¡Bakugou! ¡Hola!

Se quedó mirándolo, sin poder contestar, y pareció notar que el agarre le había sorprendido, solamente suavizando sus dedos pero no dejándole ir.

—¿Tienes tiempo?

Contuvo las ganas de tragar, evidenciando su nerviosismo, y bajó la vista a su mano, tomándole la muñeca y dejando una que otra caricia juguetona. Alzó la vista a la suya, encontrándose ese brillo de deseo nuevamente, y sonrió de forma torcida, siendo absorbido una vez más.

—Sí, como sea.

La sonrisa ajena se amplió y mientras era arrastrado por la ciudad hasta otro lugar oscuro, intentó convencerse otra vez que igual sería algo fugaz para aligerarlo, para soltar la tensión que él le había causado, pensamientos que fueron disipados al ser acorralado por segunda vez entre ese cuerpo y una pared.

Después de todo, las cosas de una sola vez pueden repetirse.


	9. Cambio (AllBaku)

Desde ese momento sabía que las cosas cambiarían radicalmente de rumbo. En su vida, en la vida de sus compañeros, en la vida de cada uno de los habitantes de ese planeta. Todo cambiaría por el simple hecho de que AllMight cambió.

— ¿Joven Bakugou...?

Lo miró con desdén, más por aquel pensamiento rondando por su cabeza que por verdadero desprecio a su nueva figura, mucho más esbelta que antes, mucho menos voluminosa.

— ¿Qué...?

Detuvo su mano al atrapar su muñeca, los dedos dirigiéndose hacia su rostro con lentitud, y entonces se percató de la lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, parpadeado varias veces para evitar que más salieran de sus ojos, al tiempo que limpiaba rápidamente la humedad que cayó a su barbilla.

—... Bakugou...

No había fuerza en el brazo que tenía en su puño, no había fuerza tratando de hacer que lo soltase o combatir su empujón para alcanzar su rostro. Pero no podía haberse hecho tan débil, ¿no? No había manera en que el héroe más fuerte y poderoso del mundo se haya vuelto incapaz de luchar contra su agarre.

—Joven Bakugou—murmuró, la voz extrañamente baja y frágil, la boca que siempre terminaba con una sonrisa sus peleas estaba entreabierta en expectativa. Expectativa a la que no sabía cómo responder—, ¿Por qué estás...?

—AllMight—pudo soltar, sin separar los ojos del azul sorprendido en sus pupilas—, usted... yo...

Fue observado con confusión, podía verlo por las cejas alzadas y los labios pacientes, esperando que terminara de hablar o siguiera con sus acciones.

Pero claramente aquello era algo imprevisto, sus hombros tensándose y sus brazos temblando ante el contacto entre sus labios, rápido y dubitativo. Lo miró boquear, desorientado, y por fin sintió la muñeca que todavía sostenía intentar empujarlo.

— ¿Q-qué estás...?

No tuvo que aplicar mucha fuerza para hacer que trastabillara hasta quedar acorralado contra la pared, y el escritorio pegado al muro había hecho el favor de hacer que quedaran a la misma altura, las largas piernas dobladas sobre el mueble.

—Joven Bakugou—le escuchó intentar de nuevo, tratando de alejarlo con empujones nada poderosos—, deberías... tienes que...

—No.

Su cuerpo se paralizó, y podía ver su mano temblar contra la suya, indecisa.

— ¡Joven Bakugou!

Se permitió mostrar los dientes, la irritación molestándole el centro del pecho, y pegó la muñeca a la pared, olvidándose de ser gentil un momento.

Sí. Sus vidas iban a cambiar por completo. Él se encargaría de ello.

Y se atrevió a volver a besarlo con esa mentalidad abrumándole la cabeza, dejando su admiración cambiar a deseo, tomar forma ante el nuevo AllMight frente a sus ojos.


	10. Peligro de Perderlo (KatsuDeku)

Para fortuna de la vida de ese inútil, y su paciencia, el plan no dicho había sido un éxito.

Pero no podía evitar seguir temblando de miedo a perderlo, no podía evitar verlo con la intención de memorizar su imagen, su sonrisa torcida en nerviosismo, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por la angustia de volver a verlo en peligro.

Y no comprendía cómo todos lo animaban después de hacer tal estupidez, volviéndolo una hazaña noble.

Los gritos de ánimo fueron enmudeciéndose, y se conformó con sus ojos buscando los suyos entre la multitud.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, idéntica a la que le dio al resto, pero notó en sus pupilas algo que no había visto desde hacía un tiempo, especialmente al no ser causado por él mismo.

El miedo ensombrecía el verde de sus irises, haciéndole fruncir el ceño mucho más cuando la sonrisa nerviosa flanqueó, mostrando una torcedura de sollozo.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, recibiendo varios quejidos de molestia y sorpresa, y se quitó la capa de un movimiento, girándola por sobre su hombros y cubriendo al inútil con ella, ocultando su rostro entre el pelaje.

—¿K-Kacchan?—le escuchó musitar en un hilo de voz, tembloroso entre el miedo de lo sucedido y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—Cállate, Deku—gruñó jalándolo del borde de su propia prenda, inclinándose lo suficiente para acallarlo con sus labios.

Le sintió tensarse, sus manos estáticas en sus el aire entre ambos, y se separó ligeramente para fulminarle, tomando una de ellas mientras recibía una mirada de incredulidad.

—Tú... ¿Por qué...?—dijo sobre su boca en un murmullo casi temeroso, y bufó por la nariz, estrujando su mano inmóvil.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así—ordenó apretando su puño aun en el pelaje de su capa.

Los ojos verdes lo observaron, parpadeando con perplejidad.

—... ¿Lo siento...?—dudó frunciendo el entrecejo con confusión.

Y casi respinga de molestia.

—Por supuesto que lo sientes—espetó irritado—. Y no volverás a ser tan estúpido.

Le vio bufar con suavidad, haciéndole arrugar la nariz al pensar que se burlaba de él, y cerró la distancia nuevamente, tomándolo por sorpresa una segunda vez.

—¿Me vas a dejar hacer todo el trabajo o qué?—reclamó separándose de nuevo, viendo las pecas desaparecer entre el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Deberías volver a probar...—dijo con sugerencia, una sonrisa tímida sobre su boca.

Y sintió la suya curvarse igualmente, bajando una vez más y esta vez siendo correspondido.


	11. Mordida (BakuShima)

Rozó los dientes en la piel sensible, arañándole gentilmente la espalda.

—B-bakugou…

Gruñó, acallándolo con una mordida entre el hombro y el cuello, escuchando y sintiendo su respiración entrecortarse contra su oído.

—E-espera.

Subió un poco más apretó los dientes con más fuerza, el sabor de sudor opacándose de inmediato con el sabor metálico y el gemido bajo lanzado contra su oreja.

—Cállate un momento, cabello de mierda—exigió relamiéndose los labios y pasando la lengua por la herida abierta—, ¿o quieres que todos te escuchen?

Le sintió estremecerse en sus brazos, las manos duras por su quirk aferradas a su ropa y desgarrándola levemente.

—Bakugou, no…—le escuchó protestar débilmente, removiéndose un poco del agarre en un intento de alejarse—No me muerdas… por favor.

Una sonrisa se formó en su boca, soltando un bufido burlón contra la piel abusada.

—Bien.

Rasguñó su espalda, cerca del omoplato derecho, y le sintió temblar violentamente, sus caderas rozando con más insistencia.

—N-no… Bakugou…

—No fue una mordida—espetó bajando la otra mano y paseando las uñas por su espalda baja.

—P-pero…

Encajó los dedos en el inicio de su columna, causándole otro espasmo contra su cuerpo, una de sus manos atrapándole la nuca y empujándole hacia su cuello.

Miró la piel un segundo, marcada con sus dientes y uñas, y soltó un suspiro, haciendo que el aliento golpeara directo en la herida abierta.

—B-bakugou…

—Creí que no querías que te mordiera—apuntó haciendo círculos en los arañazos con su pulgar, escuchándole soltar el aliento con dificultad mientras sus manos le apretaban más a su cuerpo—, masoquista de mierda.

Los dedos en su nuca se apretaron, jalándole la cabeza y alejándolo de su contacto. Los ojos rojizos, normalmente brillantes en energía y determinación, le veían vagamente, nublados en algo que sabía que los suyos reflejaban.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó, más bajo y con más aire del que hubiera querido, el aliento rebotando en los labios partidos en pequeñas heridas. El estúpido había estado mordiéndose al punto de hacerse daño.

Y su labio inferior otra vez fue atrapado entre los filosos dientes, machacándolo mientras lo miraba fijamente con ojos entrecerrados y pupilas amplias.

—Quiero…—murmuró bajando la vista brevemente, mirando los labios ajenos—Podrías…

— ¿Morderte?—preguntó sonriendo con sorna, apretando los dedos en su espalda.

—… Besarme.

La corrección, tan baja y pequeña, le hizo arrugar la nariz, los latidos en su corazón volviéndose más sonoros por sobre su satisfacción.

Besarlo, ¿huh?

—Olvídalo—lo escuchó arrepentirse, ni siquiera prestando atención a la mirada de decepción en sus irises por tener los ojos pegados a sus labios cortados—. Yo…

—Cállate—soltó entre dientes, inclinándose lo poco que necesitaba para rozar sus labios—. Sólo cállate.

El entrecortado respiro en su boca incrementó el cosquilleo, ignorando el sabor a sangre y concentrándose en la sorpresiva dulzura de los labios de Kirishima, ahora sosteniéndole el rostro y acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares.


End file.
